Caan into the wild
by WB1996F1
Summary: My personal take on how Dalek Caan saved Davros from the nightmare child, during the great time war. Rated T just to be safe, also my first Doctor Who fan fic story.


Caan into the wild

A Doctor Who story, by WB1996F1

Disclaimer, all characters that appear in this story are property of the British Broadcast corporation (BBC)

It was the first year of the great time war and Davros the lord and creator of the Dalek race, sat in his command ship waiting for his inevitable fate with a creature known as the nightmare child, as a consequence for opening up the Gates of Elysium.

The Dalek pilot spoke to all occupants of the ship, how long they have until they make contact with the Nightmare child. "Collision course with nightmare child in 60 seconds, 59, 58!" As the Dalek was counting down, Davros saw on the scanner, the creature that they were about absorbed by.

The nightmare child had an almost dragon like body and wings, but its head and face locked almost human, screaming in pure anger as it approached its prey. Davros did his best not show fear on what was happening, but paused his thoughts, when he heard a communications signal blaring. Davros moved over to his console to answer the message that was being sent to him. "Activate message!" Davros ordered and pointed to the nearest Dalek at the controls.

When the message opened up, it revealed a man staring into the eyes of the once great scientist of Skaro, the man who was staring at Davros, was dressed in what appeared to be a costume that was in black and white, which looked suitable for fancy dress. I was of course the 8th Doctor in his Tardis, but unusually to Davros, he was meet with a face of slight panic from his worst enemy's 8th incarnation. "Davros, please let me save you, before it is too late for you?!" Davros just shook his head in defiance. "Doctor, we both know it is too late for me, but I will die, knowing that my creations will reach their ultimate destiny!" The Doctor just decided to listen what his enemy had to say. "And what is their ultimate destiny?" The doctor asked in a rushed panicked tone. "Your end! Terminate communications!" Davros ordered flickering his robot hand to the nearest Dalek.

"Contact in 15, 14, 13!" The commander Dalek continued on counting down. "Here is the end." Davros said to himself quietly. As stopped speaking, Davros could see in the corner of the ship, a blue glow enter the console room, that he was sitting in, then the glow got brighter and brighter, until it revealed what looked to be a regular bronze Dalek unit enter the room, but something wasn't right about this Dalek for sure.

"Hee, hee, hee!" The Dalek chuckled in an insane manner. Davros showed slight fear in his eyes, he had never seen any of his creations behave in this way. "Who are you, what you here for!?" Davros asked looking scared and confused. The mad Dalek turned its eye stalk over to its creator. "I, I!" It struggled to speak. "I am Dalek Ca, Caan, the la last of the cul cult of Skaro and the saver of the creator Davros! Emer, emergency temporal shift!" As soon as Caan delivered his sentence, a beam of energy shot around himself and Davros, then everything on board the ship, damaging Caan's casing in the process due to the amount of power being used . "3, 2, 1!" The Dalek commander finished, not realising that the command ship, that they were flying was now in completely different region of space.

"initiating scan procedure." A Dalek announced while activating the controls. The scan showed no sign of the nightmare child, or even any other Dalek ships in range, the scan also showed that the space outside was completely different to that of the Gates of Elysium.

"We are in the Medusa Cascade!" Davros exclaimed in total shook. "But how?" Dalek Caan began to speak. "Now is not the time to wonder, as we must set up a new Dalek empire, before he returns, he the doctor is coming! Hee, hee, hee!" Dalek Caan laughed maniacally. Davros grinned evilly. "Yes, our new empire to set our rightful place as the supreme beings of the universe and finally defeat the Doctor once and for all!" Davros added whilst raising his hand in the air, in a victorious pose, while shaking and laughing erratically in unison .

The End.

Well here you have my take on how Dalek Caan saved Davros during the time war, please leave a review if you thought it was any good.


End file.
